moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Disney theatrical animated features
This is a list of theatrical animated feature films produced and/or released by Walt Disney Productions/The Walt Disney Company: Official canon (Walt Disney Animated Classics) The following is a list of the forty-nine feature films part of the Walt Disney Feature Animation (WDFA) canon, also known as the Walt Disney Animated Classics. The canon includes animated features that were or are being produced entirely by WDFA. Not included are animation/live-action combination films, spin-offs from Disney television shows, the direct-to-video films produced by the DisneyToons studio in Australia (some of which received theatrical releases), or the Pixar films (which Disney "presents" but does not produce). WDFA once announced that Home on the Range (released April 2 2004) would be its final traditionally animated film, and from Chicken Little (released November 4 2005) onwards, all future WDFA films will be computer animated. However, this changed in July 2006 when a new traditionally animated film, The Frog Princess, was revealed to be in development. Theatrical animated films created by DisneyToon Studios To date, all theatrical animated films created by DisneyToon Studios are traditionally (2-D) animated. Other animated films released by Disney Animated films distributed but not produced by Disney |2 || Arabian Knight 1, 2 || August 25, 1995 || Richard Williams Productions || North America Japan |- |3 || Princess Mononoke 1, 2 || October 29, 1999 (limited) November 26, 1999 || Studio Ghibli || North America |- |4 || Spirited Away 2 || September 20, 2002 (limited) || Studio Ghibli || North America |- |5 || Pokémon 4Ever 1, 2 || October 11, 2002 (limited) October 25, 2002 || The Pokémon Company || North America United Kingdom Australia |- |6 || Pokémon Heroes 1, 2 || May 16, 2003 (limited) || The Pokémon Company || North America United Kingdom Australia |- |7 || Howl's Moving Castle 2 || June 10, 2005 (limited) June 17, 2005 || Studio Ghibli || North America |- |8 || Valiant 3 || August 19, 2005 || Vanguard Animation || North America |- |9 || The Wild 3 || April 14, 2006 || C.O.R.E. Feature Animation || all countries |- |10 || Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy 1, 2 || June 2007 4 || The Pokémon Company || North America United Kingdom Australia |- |11 || Tales from Earthsea 2 || 2007 4 || Studio Ghibli || North America |- |12 || Cat Tale 3 || 2008 4 || Imagi Animation Studios || all countries |- |13 || Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl The Movie 1, 2 || December 2008 4 || The Pokémon Company || North America United Kingdom Australia |- |14 || Gnomeo and Juliet 1, 3 || December 2008 4 || Rocket Pictures || all countries |- | colspan=7 style="font-size:85%" bgcolor=#EEEEEE | Notes: Released by Disney through their Miramax Films company. Traditionally (2-D) animated. Computer animated. Tentative release dates for upcoming films. |} External links *UltimateDisney.com - List of All Animated Classics, their DVD availability, and links to Reviews and Pictures * Big Cartoon DataBase: Disney animated features *Complete List of Disney's Animated Features (incorporating all Disney subsidiaries) * *